


Did you say prompt?

by ScarletPrincess



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cheesy pick-up lines, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Intimacy, M/M, Magnus & Maximus AU, Malec, lazy morning drabble, nonsexual acts of intimacy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-02-08 01:39:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletPrincess/pseuds/ScarletPrincess
Summary: A collection of drabbles and other short stories.Tags will be added on the go.





	1. Dress to impress (Malec)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Nonsexual acts of Intimacy - One character adjusting the other's jewelry/neck tie/ etc.

‘You don’t have to come,’ Magnus calls from the bathroom, ‘Maximus is... well he can be a lot.’

‘He’s the High warlock of Taipei and your brother, I do expect him to add extra flourish to everything he does.’

‘That’s putting mildly.’ Magnus shots back, and Alec can almost hear him smirk. ‘I just don’t want you to feel obligated to do anything.’

‘You organized my brother’s rune ceremony, I’m pretty sure attending your brother’s birthday is something I can do. Besides, we didn’t go anywhere since Japan and I haven’t been very available lately… I thought we could extend our visit and maybe spend the weekend.'

Magnus steps out of the bathroom and for a moment Alec forgets how to breathe. Magnus is handsome, he always had a perfect sense of style, but tonight he’s simply beautiful. Alec knows he most likely looks a little stupid – frozen in time, still adjusting his cufflinks, with a goofy smile on his face – but he can’t bring himself to care.

Magnus smiles in return, walks towards him and gives him an appreciative once-over. When his amber gaze finally lands on Alec’s face he tilts his head to the side with a wolfish grin. Alec can feel his eyes trace the shape of his mouth and suddenly the nephilim isn’t sure getting dressed is such a good idea.

‘A romantic getaway?’ The warlock finally asks teasingly.

‘Mmm Hmm. We won’t even have to leave the room.’

Magnus laughs and it’s a beautiful laugh, warm and solar, even more dazzling than the glitter that line his eyes.

‘We’ll see about that pretty boy. Now come closer.’

Alec obliges and Magnus reaches up for his collar, smoothing it neatly then moves to the nephilim’s tie and lets his fingers run on the intricate knot.

‘A full Windsor tie knot. You know you don’t have to...’

‘Dress to impress?’ Alec cuts him.

He takes Magnus hands in his own and brings them to his lips, leaving soft kisses on his lover’s knuckles.

 ‘I want your brother to know I’m serious about you; that this... _us_... is not going anywhere.’

‘Well… I’m pretty sure we’re going to Taipei.’


	2. Lazy morning & cheesy pick-up lines (Malec)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning fluff and cheesy pick up lines seemed like a nice combo ;p

‘I can feel your eyes on me, Magnus.’

‘Can you now?’

‘Humhum, spidey senses. What do you want?’

‘Oh don’t mind me, I’m just an astronomer checking out heavenly bodies’, Magnus purred. Alec groaned but didn’t move, his head still buried in the pillows.

‘I’m just looking for the tag that says  _made in heaven_.’ The warlock continued teasingly.

Alec shifted a bit, still half asleep, turned his head to face his lover and greeted him with a lazy smile.

‘Do you always  _look_ with your hands.’

Magnus tilted his head to the side, trying his best to look genuinely concerned, while his fingers glided down Alec’s naked back.

‘I’m merely checking for injuries and bruises… it’s a long fall from Heaven.’

‘I hate you.’ Alec chuckled.

‘No, you don’t.’

‘No, I don’t’, he conceded before kissing his boyfriend.


End file.
